Last Chance to Make Things Right
by Susan Heart
Summary: The Labyrinth has been taken, and Sarah must return to the land she convinced herself was just a dream to save Jareth and her friends.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. If I did, I most likely wouldn't be writing this. And I would be married to David Bowie right now.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please do not wish me away, I have no desire to ever solve the Labyrinth, even though the Goblin King might make a move on me. Review please!!!! I will update as soon as possible.  
Aboveground: Sarah's apartment  
  
"It had been so long!'' Sarah said out loud to herself. "And I'm still not sure weather it was just a dream or not." How was she to tell? When she had been younger her real life was such a bore that she tended to make thing up. Even truly believe in them. She chased those thoughts away at the moment, Because the view from her 7th floor apt in New York was simply magical too think about much else. The lights just danced in the hot July night and gave the perfect illusion that this was a city where magic could happen at any time. Sarah ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she walked back into her living room. It had been 7 years since the labyrinth, Jareth and all the rest of the friends that she had met. When she had gotten back her parents had assured her that it was all just a dream, all the while wondering if she had lost her mind. She finished High School and took four years of College writing courses and was now attempting to write her first novel. Her rent-paying job was waiting tables 5 days a week and on the weekends being an editor a small local paper that didn't reach the masses. But that's ok. She knew to reach her dreams she was going to have to work hard and she was ready to do that.  
  
Underground: Castle  
  
Hoggle was hurt. His head ached from the battle and his heart hurt from the damage done to the castle, not to mention the labyrinth. The battle had ended but Jareth and the goblins had not won. Now he needed to get out of the castle before he was caught and taking captive. He needed to get help from someone. And he knew just the girl. But it had been seven years! Would she even remember him? He would just have to take that chance. The Underground world had little time before a powerful force took over, and enslaved the creatures that lived there. He had to reach the door he had to. As he was dodging down the halls, he heard words in the throne room. He paused at the door interested in hearing something that might help his cause. "The Castle has been secured. We control the whole thing." A thick-headed goblin with the worst case of bad teeth in the Underground told his master.  
  
"Good." A dark voice responded. Hoggle scooted to the door a bit more to see the man with that voice but all he could see was a tall cloaked figure standing in front of the throne that earlier that day had belonged to Jareth. "The so called goblin-king thought he could just take over and run things did he? Well we showed him." He turned and smiled. Reveling what had become of Jareth.  
  
Hoggle forced his scream back down his throat. With that sight fresh in his mind he ran out of the castle as fast as he could. Never looking back once.  
  
Aboveground: Sarah's apartment  
  
Walking home at 2am, at night, in New York was not fun. Every night, Sarah rushed home with thought of muggers or the "even worse scenarios" running through her mind. As she rounded the corner to her apartment she sighed a sigh of relief. Home safe one more night. As soon as her key hit the lock she knew she wasn't alone. She hovered in the door way for a moment. Then decided to face what ever was there. Making sure to flip on every light, she made her way through the rooms checking each one. Her blood flowing, ready to attack or be attacked at any moment.  
  
After searching most of the rooms in the house she began to relax. "I'm imaging things again!" She laughed at herself. Tired and ready for bed she went to her room. Switching on the light in the last room in her apartment she found her warning someone was there was true. On he bed laid a battered little man who stuck her memory as someone who was once important.  
  
"Hoggle!" she cried. And rushed to the side of the old friend she thought for so long just a dream 


	2. Hoggle's Return

A/N: Yes, I know. It's been close to a year. But iv been working on something I hope can be published one day and I just haven't felt like writing fan fiction! But I swear in going to try to do better! LOL!

Aboveground: Sarah's Apartment 

Sarah had dressed Hoggle's wounds. He was doing much better now than he had been when she had first found him. His breathing back to normal and she had been able to give him some water when he had awoken for a short time around 5 this morning. Sarah fell into her chair exhausted. Her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep.

"Ill just rest my eyes for a moment…" She thought. But soon she was fast asleep. 

Almost as soon as she closed her eyes she was dreaming…

Sarah's Dream

The scene before her was not pretty and left her ill with grief. The goblin city was in ruins. Fires were blazing everywhere. Goblins, who were hurt or even worse, were littered all over the streets along with debris of fallen houses.

 "How could this happen?" She though. The city was almost demolished. Sarah felt a cold chill run through her body. Some one was behind her. Slowly she turned around and came face to face with man. He was tall, with long black hair hanging around him and eyes so green they looked unreal to humans. His body was thin but seemed to be filled out from being in battles all his life. His clothing marked he was no king but something ancient. 

"This is the future of us all!" He bellowed in a loud voice that shook Sarah to the core. 

"Death is a part of life and it always leads to a new beginnings. My new beginning is about to start." His arms lifted and flames seemed to shoot out of the ground. They flew towards her and surrounded her. The flames burned her skin, the pain was horrible

Above ground, Sarah's apartment: 

Sarah jumped out of her chair and fell to the floor. She could still feel the pain of the fire wrapping around her. Finally waking up, she felt herself shake uncontrollably.

"It was just a dream, Sarah." Whispered Hoggle. 

"Hoggle! Your awake!" Sarah ran to his side. "Are you all right?"

"As well as im going to be I guess." He sighed and rolled over on his side. He looked so frail to Sarah's eyes. 

"What's going on Hoggle? Why are you here and what is going on?"

"Sarah, its horrible!" He sobbed. His actions became frantic as he told her his story. "They came at night. We were helpless and they didn't care. They took the city first and then the castle. They locked up all the goblins like animals and…no! I cant say what happened to Jareth! Its too terrible to describe!"

"Who is 'They' and what happened to Jareth?" To say his name out loud made her realize this was all too real. That the place they had convinced her wasn't real, was. 

"The Buinglings, Sarah! The Buinglings! There horrible monsters led by an ancient demon that has taken the form of a man." The man from Sarah's dream jumped into her memory.

"Why have they taken the city over?" 

"Power. All they want is the power the Labyrinth will bring them. There are other cities in the underground. The labyrinth is just around the Goblin city to protect it. You never got the chance to cross the desert and see the others. No other city has a labyrinth to protect it, which in turn makes them easier to attack. Were the most powerful in the underground and that's what they wanted a fortress to inhabit."

"Ok, I understand why they want the labyrinth, but what happened to Jareth?" 

"Sarah, I can't say. I just need you to help me. The Labyrinth is in danger. The Goblin city is in danger. And all your friends are in danger. 

 It is time for you to return…

E/N: Well, im not sure if it lives up to the anticipation of the almost year I made you wait to get the second chapter, but im trying. I hope you like it and understand Im a hopeless romantic so you know what's going to happen here! 


	3. Remembering the past

Disclaimer: (Dreams of owning the rights to the labyrinth and being on my honeymoon with David Bowie) Susan! My mother yells, "Get out of bed this instant and get ready for school" I grumble, and gather the strength to get my self out of bed just to realize I own nothing of the Labyrinth and never will. Sigh….

A/N: As it is four in the morning I thought id take advantage of my delusional state and write another chapter. No time is better for writing than when you cant think straight. Makes the creative juices flow!

Underground

As soon as hoggle said "Its time for you to return." Sarah began to panic. Go back? To a place that shouldn't exist? To…Him…the man with the beautifully mismatched eyes? No, that was not a good way to think about him. 

"Hoggle, im not sure I can help! Even if I could, why me! Im not the only one who had solved the labyrinth, I know I can't be. What makes me so special?

Hoggle pause for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "You see Sarah, the underground is fueled by imagination,. It is the fantasy realm to the entire universe. Every creature imagined, ends up there. But still, it is a real place. It exists, and only a special few can enter it. Those with the power of imagination have a gift they cannot even begin to believe. I chose you because…well…remember, you said you were my friend. Don't you remember when you said that?"

It pained her to hear him say that to her. She remembered how happy he was when she said she was his friend. He had never been anyone friend before. Now she had to live up to that promise. 

"Im just not sure Hoggle. I mean, I don't think my imagination works any more." 

"Please, you must help me save the Goblin city and Jared!"

"I though no one like him? That he was a bad ruler and all that jazz?" inquired Sarah.

"Jared is our king, he is not a bad ruler, just confused and lonely. He has a kingdom to rule and no one to share life with."

The words "You have no power over me" still haunted her. She heard herself say those words so many times in her dreams. But she couldn't very well let Toby stay there now could she. Not to mention he had been mean and arrogant to her. And yet, she had felt something for that man that had no one. Who was alone in the world. It was silly but she often thought maybe he could have loved her.  No how could she think he could possibly love her? She had been a child when she went there, nothing more. She had wished Toby away and he did his job. The other stuff was just his attempts to make her fail at her quest. 

"How do we even get into the Underground from here? If you have to use you imagination, it might not even work. Im an adult now, im a bit rusty at imagine things."

"I believe in you Sarah and that is all that matter. All you have to do to get into the underground is believe in it. That's the key, believing."

"Aright, Ill help you Hoggle." She stood up. She was helping Hoggle, but some of her was helping Jared. "Now how exactly and I supposed to do this?"

"Just remember you time in the underground and think about being there. You must think of nothing else but how you want to be there or it won't work."

Sarah closed her eyes and began to remember, really remember. About the Bog of Eternal stench and how bad it smelled. The way Pluto called on the rocks to save her, and most of all, the goblin king. The way he made her feel. The room began to bluer and spin. It was working. Sarah did have some imagination left and she was on her way to the Goblin city.

The Goblin city was also where Jared was locked in a stone prison. He could think but neither speak nor move. It was a fate worse than death and would be a hard spell to break.

The man called Inato stood beside him looking into a crystal at the end of his staff, which let him see Sarah and Hoggle.

"I guess you think she might save you, Hum? You do don't you." He smiled looking at the statue of Jared sitting in the throne. "I don't doubt her skill, it's her heart that will get you killed. You will do anything to keep her safe as she would you though she dose not realize this yet and I will use that to my advantage."

He walked close to the statue. "Do you not think I know you can still work small magic from inside there? Im not stupid Jared. Iv been planning this victory for a long time. And I want her to be involved. The girl you lost. And don't think I didn't know Hoggle was going to the Aboveground to get her. I did and I let it happen because I need Sarah for something very special that I think you might enjoy. Now let the games being, she's on her way…."

E/N: Ta-da! And that's what happened to Jared. He got turned to stone. I know, not to grand, but it is now 5 in the morning and I though it was a good chapter. Now I may wake up in the wee hours of like 3pm or something like that, stumble to my computer and re-read this and scream "What was I thinking!" and rush to rewrite. Feel free to comment and tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. Thank you and god night!


	4. The Disparing Desert

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth, so don't sue me or all you will get is a pair of pink converse, a tick stub to "Euro-trip" and a few RHPS t-shirts. 

A/N: Forgive me Fan Fiction god's for I have sinned. The Ludo to Pluto thing was a mistake but the Jareth to Jared thing was a misspelling issue on my part. Sorry chicks!

Musicgirl141: Thank you, for some reason I though it would be cool for Jareth to be turned to stone and have someone to save him since all iv been reading is how he saves Sarah all the time. 

Kotay: Sorry! Im a bad writer! Ill admit that now!

Underground:

Sarah took in the scenery, and realized quickly that they were not in the goblin city. 

"Hoggle, where are we?" Hoggle looked around for a moment, sighed in deeply and replied, "Were in the Despairing Desert. I don't know what happened, some kind of magic must of interrupted us on the way here."

"What are we going to do now?" Sarah looked around the so-called 'Despairing Desert'; it looked just like a plain desert. 

"Well, im not sure where we are to honest. I have no idea which way to go." 

"Just a question, why is it called the despairing desert? It looks pretty ordinary to me."

Hoggle survey the terrain, took a rock of the ground and threw it about five feet. It landed on a slightly discolored patch of sand. It lay there for about three seconds before a green 'thing' resembling a Venus fly trap shot out of the sand and grabbed the rock and sunk back into the sand. That wouldn't be so bad but the 'thing' was about the size of Sarah. 

She jumped back. "Hoggle, what the heck was that!?" 

"A Grigle. All over this desert, they are. You can tell where they are by the discoloration of the sand. But that's not the worst thing out here. We won't get into all of them right now though, we need to come up with a plan."

Castle

Inato could not believe this. They should of ended up right in the Goblin city. His plan was should of been foolproof. But then again, there was a huge fool sitting right in that throne next to him. "Jareth!" He growled. "I would think by now you would not try to anger me." He walked around trying to think of a plan. One sprang in his mind. "Alkin! Beryl! Get in here now!" Two 'Buinglings' appeared. Often mistaken for goblins since they had the greasy look about them and the smashed in faces, they did however stand about two feet taller than the tallest goblin ever, and had one thing that made them different. Goblins had some magic, Buinglings did not. They were incredibly strong to make up for that fact and each one had blood red eyes. These two were dressed in soldier clothing and armed with swords, "Yes master." They both replied. 

"I need you two to do me a favor. Go to the Despairing desert and get me that girl and dwarf. I don't care what happens to the dwarf but I need that girl. Unharmed. Understand."

"Yes master." And they were off. 

Inato sighed and walked past his new statue. Fondling the pendent around his neck, he remembered how far he had come. His sprit trapped in that stupid bog for thousands of years had not been fun. But now, here he was. Self declared ruler of the goblin city and that was just the beginning. As soon as he got all the goblins on his side, who was to stop him. He could take over the whole underground. He looked at the pendent. It was a solid gold crescent moon turned upside down with a turquoise stone in it. The stone was a powerful weapon, controlling the whole reality of the underground. It could speed or slow time. Create powerful magic; be used to see into the future. But most of all, it was a direct way to the above ground. 

"Maybe I need some leverage." He thought. "Just in case things don't go my way with Sarah." Walking back to Jareth in his stony state, he mocked him by calling out, "Now, don't move a muscle while im gone!" And with a flash of light, he was gone. 

A/N: Ok, is anyone reading this? Dose anyone like it? Im not updating anymore till I get another review. If you like it tell me. If you want something to happen, tell me. If you hate it, just suggest how I can make it better, don't be mean! OK!


End file.
